


Deep Blue

by leakypaintpen



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakypaintpen/pseuds/leakypaintpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observations over drinks and a sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title prompt by [marzipanilla](http://marzipanilla.livejournal.com)

“Do you remember the name of the first program to out-think a human?” she asks Gaius as they sip drinks on his patio, enjoying a glorious sunset over the lake and the piney evening breeze.  
  
He frowns, thinking. He never paid much attention to history, just enough to ace his required humanities classes. The professors had been such long-winded pedantic blowhards. “I… can’t say as I recall, no.” He turns to face her, although he can’t quite read her expression in the fading light. “Bit of an odd question. Why do you ask?”  
  
She shrugs, a hypnotizing motion that plays over her body like a wave through the azure water below, inviting him to wrap an arm around her perfect white waist. “Oh, no real reason.” She leans into his touch, smiling that endless smile as her gaze sweeps over the spectacular view. “I think… the colors in the sky reminded me of it.”  
  
“Colors?” He twirls his drink for a moment as he considers her remark. “Hmm. You know, I think you’re right. Its name was some sort of color.”  
  
He brings a hand up to her cheek to turn her face to his, looks into her eyes. They’re so changeable, flashing steel one moment, the next twinkling bluebell or dusky sapphire. He can never quite expect what to see there, as if she’s always a hundred moves ahead in their private little chess game, nor can he gaze into them for long, else he’d lose himself.  
  
Gaius morphs his smile at the self-indulgent imagery into something more seductive. “Blue, perhaps. A lovely, deep hue,” he suggests against her lips as she draws closer and leans into a slow, wet kiss. Then he starts trailing more kisses down her neck, breathing in her scent, and they speak no more.


End file.
